


Mistletoe

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is foolish, for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from . Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

Snow blankets the streets outside St Bart’s. Snowflakes sparkle golden in the lamplight. His hands curve around the prickly, stiff leaves in his pocket. 

She appears, small and cautious. He steps out of the shadows when he sees her. 

“Greg,” says Molly, eyes wide. “I – ah – sorry?” 

“You left quickly.” The sharp leaves prick his fingers. 

“Yes, well.” Molly fidgets. “I suppose…not going to Dorset after all?” 

“Nah.” He studies her. “Probably better. To know the truth. Isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” says Molly, and then shakes her head. “ _No_. Not with everyone looking, judging… they must think I’m a fool.” 

“If anyone’s the fool,” says Greg, “it’s me.” 

“Loving your wife isn’t foolish.” 

“Loving someone who doesn’t love me back, you mean?” 

“I’d know,” says Molly wryly, with a bit of a laughing sob. 

Greg closes his hand around the object in his pocket. “I think I’m going to do something colossally foolish.” 

“Oh?” 

Greg pulls the mistletoe from his pocket and lays it flat on his palm, showing her. “What do you think? Fools together?” 

Molly’s eyes dart from the mistletoe to Greg’s face, and back again. “Oh.” 

Greg kisses her. Her lips are hot and soft, and she leans into him, warm and small and safe. Smiles form on their lips, and the mistletoe drops, forgotten, to the ground below.


End file.
